Beastkin
|romaji = Ajinshu |other = Human-like |scientific = |body = Varies |height = |length = |weight = |sentience = Sentient |sapience = Sapient |aggressive = Low |language = |habitat = Urban (usually) |diet = Omnivore |lifespan = |locomotion = Bipedal Quadrupedal |sub = See below |status = EN CE (kaka clan) |universe = Blazblue |creator = |designer = |actor = }} Beastkin, also known as human-likes, are anthropomorphic animals appearing in the Blazblue series. Beastkin are characterized by their animal traits, such as ears, the presence of inhuman fur, tail(s), limbs or similar physical attributes. Male beastkin appear to have fur covering their entire body, while females are more human-looking, only have fur over ears and tail. This fact is, however, disputable because one of the examples of female, Kokonoe, is only a half-beastkin. They generally have super-human physical and sensory capabilities, as well as extremely long lifespans. A member of this race, Jubei, is said to be the strongest creature alive. The vast majority of beastkin are not natural creations, being revealed that most were created artificially by humans to help in the battle against the Black Beast. The kaka clan were genetically engineered clones created from Jubei's cells. Furthermore, due to a genetic deficiency, the population cannot go beyond 100 members. The reason for this is unknown at this time, and the village seems to be on the verge of extinction. Social status For their differences, beastkin are treated as second-class citizens, and even discriminated against and hated by humans. Makoto was subject to harsh abuse in the Military Academy, and it deeply affected her perceptions on humans and herself. Some beastkin, however, can overcome the racial barrier and be viewed as valued members of society, such as the half-ling Kokonoe. The daughter of Jubei and Konoe A. Mercury, she is very well respected in Sector Seven for her intelligence and expertise in science. Known races Squirrels Makoto Nanaya, a female of this race, has a human-like body, brown hair, squirrel-like ears and tail, hazel eyes and large breasts. The appearance of males of the race is completely unknown the only squirrel beastkin shown in the series so far was Makoto. As most beastkin have animal bodies, it's unknown if Makoto is a full-blooded beastkin or a half-ling (like Kokonoe). Makoto.png|Makoto. SquirrelSkeleton.png|Makoto's bone structure. Cats Cats posses two tails (one in the case of kaka) and are known worldwide for their sharp minds and natural combat abilities. Apart from the kaka clan, three members of this race have been shown: Jubei (male), a cat with black and white fur, one of the Six Heroes, he is known as the strongest being alive; Tomonori (male), Jubei's deceased brother, his fur was silver with black stripes; and Kokonoe (female), a half-human cat with pink fur. Jubei and Tomonori, like most beastkin, have cat bodies, with no human-like traces. Jubei.png|Jubei. Kokonoe.png|Kokonoe. Tomonori.png|Tomonori. Kaka clan The kaka are a clan of humanoid cat people. Kaka vary greatly in fur color, and are completely covered in fur as infants. Only females have been presented and named, although the gender of the children and other members is difficult to identify as all kaka wear a hooded coat or mask, hiding their faces (with the exception of their glowing red eyes). Their main difference from other cat beastkin is the fact they only have one tail. Genetically engineered from the cat-man Jubei, one of the strongest creatures to exist, the kaka were originally intended to be used as bio-weapons against the Black Beast during the Dark War. They reside in the Lost Village, directly under the The 13th hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi. When the Dark War had ended, it left large amounts of seithr (a relatively harmful substance used to perform Ars Magus, a kind of magic) that covered most of the world. Humans were forced to move to high-altitude areas and began to build hierarchical cities. As a result of the hierarchical city being built on top of the kaka's village, they were slowly forgotten. They are ruled by an elder kaka. During the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, their village was repeatedly attacked by a black, blob-like creature which they called "the black squiggly". However, Taokaka was able to drive it out of the village. Fluffy.png|Fluffy-kaka, a tiger kaka infant. Taokaka.png|Taokaka, a female kaka. Torakaka.png|Torakaka, a tigress kaka. Kaka Elder.png|Totokaka, the leader of the clan. Suzukaka.jpg|Suzukaka, sister of Totokaka, and a mostly unique member of the clan. Chachakaka.jpg|Chachakaka, a kaka assassin. KakaSkeleton.png|Taokaka's bone structure. Werewolves Werewolves are very distinct beastkin, being identical to humans on their regular form, but possessing the ability of shapeshifting into ferocious wolves. They usually have very long hairstyles, that maintain themselves in both forms, human and wolf (mane and tail). Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, the butler of the Alucard vampire family, is the only known member of this race. Valkenhayn.png|Valkenhayn. Valkenhayn1.png|Valkenhayn's wolf form. WerewolfSkeleton.png|Valkenhayn's bone structure (wolf form). Other beastkin Several penguin beastkin are seen playing in the Snow Town stage's background, their laughs audible throughout the battle. A totoro-like beastkin appears in Rail Station, departing from the train. And in the background of the Kagutsuchi Port stage, a wolf (or perhaps a dog) and a goat beastkin also appear. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Blazblue Universe Category:Omnivores Category:Low Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Sentient Beings Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:EN Category:CE Category:Urban Creatures